


10.7

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '16 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Felching, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Jack is still reeling from the orgasm, lost in afterglow, when he hears Gabriel move.
  kinktober 7 - creampie





	

Jack is still reeling from the orgasm, lost in afterglow, when he feels Gabriel move.

He doesn’t bother opening his eyes, too lazy and sated to care as he hears Gabriel shuffle around on the bed--a gun-calloused hand brushes across his thigh in silent command and Jack opens his legs wider, a shiver racing up his spine as his puffy, well-fucked hole is exposed to the chill of the room. 

“Beautiful as always, Jack,” Gabriel murmurs, running his thumb lightly around Jack’s slick entrance, feeling it clench under his fingertip; at the motion, a tiny dribble of cum leaks out past the sloppy rim, and Gabriel’s grin turns wolfish. “Filthy, but beautiful.”  
He leans down, and Jack yelps at the sudden feeling of warmth and wet at his hole, the insistent press of Gabriel’s tongue--he sits upright sharply, only stopped by the hand that surges up to push him right back down, and looks up to find that Gabriel’s glare is just as unyielding as the hand that holds Jack back.

“...Gabe,” Jack starts, feeling himself blush again, squirming under the intensity of that gaze as Gabriel lowers himself back down--he’s never going to get used to some of Gabriel’s dirtier kinks, he just knows it. “Gabe, what--”

“Hush.”

And Gabriel’s mouth is back, snug against Jack’s rim and sucking, tongue delving in without hesitation; Jack throws his head back and bites down on a moan at the stimulation on his sensitive hole, fingers twisting into the bedsheets until his knuckles turn white.

“G-Gabe--!” 

His voice is wrecked and he knows it, but can’t care as Gabriel presses on--seeking and sucking out every taste of himself from inside Jack, hands going to grab pale thighs and hold them aloft so he has unrestricted access to the abused hole. He laps and licks messily on the creamy gape of Jack’s ass, and just when Jack thinks he’s going to lose his mind from the oversensitivity, Gabriel pulls away.

Jack looks up, bleary and whining, blinking away the warm haze of another building orgasm; and then Gabriel’s lips are on his, and he’s opening his mouth to the kiss by habit, before he realizes--

Warm and bitter floods his tongue, and Jack whimpers against Gabriel’s lips, hips surging up to rut aimlessly against one broad, muscled thigh as the taste of Gabriel’s warm cum seeps into his mouth. Gabriel chuckles softly in return, his lips and tongue working against Jack’s own to encourage him to share, to work the cum between them in a messy, wet kiss until it’s half spit and all either one of them can taste. After a few sloppy back and forths, Gabriel coaxes the majority of the mixture into Jack’s mouth and finally pulls away, managing a breathless little laugh at the scandalized look on Jack’s face as he swallows his frothy mouthful.

“...pervert,” Jack accuses, cheeks flushed pink and dark; Gabriel just laughs and pulls him in for another kiss, telling himself he’ll break the Golden Boy’s vanilla streak if it kills him.


End file.
